Les gardiens du futur
by Aqualine d'Aquarius
Summary: Chapitre unique Vous verai des anges, des démons et un mariage, à pis y a aussi le grand, très grand Merlin.


Auteur : Aqualine d'Aquarius

Base : les 4 premiers **(pas le 5)**

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **Ils sont à J K Rowling**.

Sauf ceux que j'ai crée. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec alors donc oublier les procès, merci.

Les gardiens du futur

Nous sommes le premier septembre, Harry entre en cinquième année à Poudlard, ses amis Hermione et Ron sont près de lui. Tous les trois ce préparent à une année difficile, non seulement ils vont devoir passer leurs buses, mais il y a aussi le retour de Voldemort et ce dernier est de plus en plus puissant.

La répartition c'est déroulé calmement et le festin a commencé. Soudain une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année pénètre dans la grande salle, elle est plutôt grande, elle porte une tenue de combat des plus extraordinaire car elle est faite de liane vivante, qui s'entortille autour de ses membres et de son torse, certaines lianes ont des feuilles alors que d'autres portent des fleurs. Elle porte une grande épée au pommeau ouvragé. Sa peau est si blanche qu'on la dirait translucide, ses cheveux sont dorés alors que ses yeux ont une belle couleur violette.

Dumbledore c'est levé et pointe sa baguette sur elle, car il ne sait pas qui elle est ni ce qu'elle veut. La plupart des professeurs l'on imité, mais soudain le professeur Rogue c'est mis devant Dumbledore et lui a dit d'arrêté car il n'y a rien à craindre, lui il la connaît et même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi elle est là aujourd'hui, il sait qu'elle ne fera de mal à personne dans cette salle.

         - Bien Severus, je vais vous faire confiance, déclara Dumbledore.

         - Merci Albus, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de me faire ainsi confiance, dit d'une voix soulagée Rogue.

Rogue c'était retourné et regardait maintenant la jeune femme, il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

         - Merci Severus, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, dit la jeune femme.

Elle s'avança le long de la table des Griffondors jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Harry. Elle le regarda, puis lui parla.

         - Tu es Harry Potter, demanda la jeune femme.

         - Oui, je suis Harry Potter, que me voulez-vous, questionna Harry.

         - Je suis venu pour que tu puisses être initié, dit la jeune femme.

         - Initier à quoi, répondit Harry.

         - Tu le sauras le moment venu, maintenant lève-toi et va près de Severus ordonna la jeune femme.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle le prit par le col de sa robe et le leva de ça place, puis le poussa vers Severus, ensuite elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Là elle s'arrêta en face de Drago et lui parla.

         - Tu es Drago Malefoy, le fils de Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy.

         - Euh ! Oui, ce sont bien mes parents, pourquoi, demanda d'une voix perplexe Drago.

         - Bien, alors toi aussi lève-toi et va vers Severus, commanda la jeune femme.

         - Pourquoi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'allez vers Potter, dit Drago.

         - Vous préférez devenir mangemort sur-le-champ alors, demanda la jeune femme.

         - Non, je ne serais jamais un mangemort, je ne veux pas suivre mon père, hurla Drago.

         - Bien, alors lève-toi, car toi aussi tu va être initié, dit la jeune femme.

Tout comme Harry, il ne sembla pas réagir assez vite pour la jeune femme, alors elle le chopa par le col de sa robe et le leva de force, puis elle le poussa vers Harry et Rogue.

         - Euh ! Où on va être initié, demanda Harry.

         - Dans un lieu que peut de personne connaisse, dit la jeune femme.

         - Et on y va comment, questionna Harry.

         - Vous verrez le moment venu, dit la jeune femme.

         - Et qu'est ce qui me permet de vous faire confiance, demanda Drago.

         - Ca suffit M. Malefoy, moi je vous assure que vous pouvez lui faire entièrement confiance, dit Rogue.

Soudain Harry porta sa main à son front, en même temps Rogue grimaça de douleur et agrippa son bras gauche, puis il regarda la jeune femme et il vit qu'elle aussi souffrait.

         - Dépêche-toi, emmènent-les, je m'occupe de Voldemort, dit Rogue.

         - D'accord, mais ne te fais pas tuer, dit la jeune femme.

Alors la jeune femme leva les deux bras, puis les rabaissa en formant un cercle et en disant : « Par la magie des gardiens que la porte des mondes s'ouvre » quelques instant après un disque lumineux apparut devant elle.

         - Allez Harry, Drago, il est temps d'y aller, dit la jeune femme.

         - C'est par-là qu'on doit passer demanda d'une voix inquiète Harry.

         - Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière cette chose, questionna Drago d'une voix dédaigneuse.

         - D'abord ce n'est pas une chose, mais une porte, quant à ce qu'il y a derrière c'est à vous de le découvrir, dit la jeune femme.

         - Vous ne venez pas avec nous, demanda un Harry perplexe.

         - Non, je ne viens pas, mais quelqu'un vous attend de l'autre côté, c'est cette personne qui vous initiera, déclara d'une voix calme la jeune femme.

A cet instant la grande porte s'ouvra avec fracas pour laisser entrer Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

         - Maintenant il est vraiment temps d'y aller, dit d'une voix pressée la jeune femme.

         - Mais Voldemort est là, je ne peux pas partir, je dois me battre contre lui, dit d'une voix déterminée Harry.

         - Oui, c'est à toi de le battre, mais pas aujourd'hui. Bien maintenant retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire. La chose la plus importante maintenant c'est que vous vous fassiez confiance l'un l'autre. Une fois que vous aurez franchi cette porte aillée entièrement confiance en l'autre et alors vous parviendrez à franchir cette épreuve. N'oublier pas c'est ensemble que vous réussirez, seul vous n'arriverez à rien et maintenant allez-y, dit la jeune femme.

         - Je n'oublierai pas, répondit Harry.

         - Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre possibilité, demanda Drago.

         - Non, dit la jeune femme.

Harry et Drago avaient finit par franchir la porte. Une fois qu'ils furent partit la jeune femme tendit la main vers la porte et celle ci prit une couleur verte.

         - Tu ne compte pas te sauvé Argantaëlle, dit Voldemort.

         - Et bien si père, voyez-vous, je suis attendu en d'autres lieux, répondit d'une voix déterminée Argantaëlle.

         - Ah ! Et tu es attendu par qui si ce n'est pas indiscret, demanda Voldemort.

         - Ca ne te regarde pas et puisque vous tenez tellement à ce que je reste, je vais vous offrir une bonne correction, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Ah ! Oui, tu n'oserais pas levé la main sur ton père, dit Voldemort.

         - Je vais me gêner, dit Argantaëlle.

Elle dirigea violemment sa main paume ouverte en direction de Voldemort qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur avec ses mangemorts.

         - Bien, maintenant je vous les laisse, dit Argantaëlle.

Elle franchit alors la porte, les laissant ce débrouillé avec Voldemort. Elle arriva dans une forêt merveilleuse, près d'une chute d'eau, elle fut bientôt rejoint par Harry, Drago et un homme très âgé. Il porte une robe et un grand chapeau pointu bleus, il a une longue barbe blanche et de longs cheveux également blancs qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille.

         - On est où, demanda Harry.

         - Nous sommes à Brocéliande lui répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Qui est le gardien de Brocéliande, demanda Drago.

         - C'est Argantaëlle qui est la gardienne de Brocéliande, répondit Merlin.

         - Merlin, est ce que leur initiation c'est bien passé, questionna Argantaëlle.

         - Très bien, je peux te les confier sans crainte, dit Merlin

         - Bon, alors nous te laissons rentré à Avalon, déclara Argantaëlle.

         - Au revoir Harry, au revoir Drago, n'oublier jamais ce que je vous ai enseigné et surtout n'oublier pas la mission des gardiens.

         - Au revoir Merlin et merci pour tout ce que vous nous avez appris, dit Harry.

         - Au revoir Merlin, nous ne vous oublierons jamais, dit Drago.

Merlin tendit sa main et ouvrit une porte qu'il franchit pour retourner à Avalon. Dés que la porte fut refermée Argantaëlle en ouvrit une autre qui les ramènerait à Poudlard. Ils la franchissent dès qu'elle est ouverte, ils arrivent dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Les élèves et les professeurs si trouvent encore, ils sont en train de prendre le dessert. Argantaëlle se dirige vers Rogue.

         - Pouvons-nous aller dans ton bureau Severus, demanda Argantaëlle.

         - Bien sur Argantaëlle, répondit Rogue.

Rogue les guide jusqu'à son bureau, dès qu'ils sont à l'intérieur Severus et Argantaëlle se rapprochent, puis s'embrassent passionnément. Drago et Harry sont stupéfié. A cet instant Dumbledore pénètre dans la pièce.

         - Puis-je me joindre à vous, demanda le directeur.

Severus et Argantaëlle se séparent à regret pour répondre au Directeur de Poudlard.

         - Euh ! Oui, répondit Severus quelque peut confus de la position dans laquelle Dumbledore venait de le voir.

         - J'ai quelques questions a vous posé sur ce qui c'est passé dans la soirée, dit Dumbledore.

         - Je propose que nous nous asseyions, proposa Argantaëlle.

         - Très bonne idée euh ! … Argantaëlle c'est ça, dit Dumbledore.

Les trois adultes s'assirent alors que Harry et Drago ne c'était toujours pas remis de la scène de passion qu'ils ont vu.

         - Hou hou ! Harry, Drago vous pouvez vous asseoir, dit Rogue.

         - Euh ! Oui, professeur, dit Harry.

Harry et Drago s'assirent enfin.

         - Bon alors en premier lieu, Severus, depuis quand connaissez-vous Argantaëlle, demanda Dumbledore.

         - Ca fait environ trois ans que nous nous connaissons, dit Rogue.

         - Saviez-vous qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort, dit Dumbledore.

         - Elle ne m'a jamais caché qui elle était, répondit Rogue.

         - C'est vrai Argantaëlle tu es la fille de Voldemort, dit Drago.

         - Oui, c'est mon père, dit Argantaëlle.

         - C'est pour ça que Merlin disait que tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de chance dans ton enfance, dit Harry.

         - C'est l'une des raisons lui répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Harry, tu as bien dit Merlin, demanda Dumbledore.

         - Oui, répondit Harry.

         - Harry, Drago où êtes-vous allez quand vous avez franchi la porte.

         - Nous avons atterrie à Avalon et là nous avons été initiez par Merlin, dit Drago.

         - Initiez à quoi, demanda Dumbledore.

         - Navrez mais ils n'ont pas le droit de répondre à cette question, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui c'est passé, je ne pourrais pas leurs faire confiance, vous êtes la fille de Voldemort et je ne sais pas si vous êtes avec lui ou non, déclara Dumbledore.

         - Je suis désolé Albus, mais vous devrez lui faire confiance car ils ne vous diront rien, moi je sais ce qui c'est passé, mais je n'ai pas non plus le droit de vous le dire, répondit Rogue.

         - Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à la fille de Voldemort, dit le directeur.

         - Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous Albus, vous résonnez comme tous les autres sorciers, vous la jugé selon son père et non selon elle, cria Rogue.

         - Qu'elle me prouve que je peux lui faire confiance, rétorqua Dumbledore.

         - Qu'elle se soit battu contre son père ne vous suffie pas, répliqua Rogue.

         - C'était peut-être une ruse, elle c'est peut-être battu contre lui mais nous n'avons pas pu le capturer, dit Dumbledore.

         - Ce n'est pas de ça faute si les aurores ne sont pas arrivés assez vite, dit Rogue.

         - Il y a beaucoup trop de chose inconnue sur elle pour que je lui fasse confiance, dit Dumbledore.

         - Que voulez-vous savoir sur moi, demanda Argantaëlle.

         - D'abord comment avez-vous repoussez votre père sans baguette, questionna le directeur.

         - Je n'ai pas de baguette par ce que je ne sais pas m'en servir, répliqua Argantaëlle.

         - Pourtant vous êtes une sorcière, vous utilisez la magie, dit Dumbledore.

         - Je ne suis qu'à demi sorcière, je n'ai jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie, la magie que j'utilise c'est Merlin qui me l'a apprise quand j'avais quinze ans, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Vous n'aviez jamais vécu avec des sorciers avant, demanda Dumbledore.

         - Si, j'ai passé les dix premières années de ma vie enfermée à St-Mangouste uniquement par ce que je suis la fille de Voldemort et que Fudge ne voulait surtout pas que je puisse recevoir une éducation magique. Durant ces dix années, je n'ai ressue que haine, violence et mépris, je ne savais même pas pourquoi à l'époque. Ce n'est qu'a dix ans que j'ai découvert ce qu'est l'amitié, la tendresse et l'amour, déclara Argantaëlle.

         - Pouvez-vous prouver ce que vous venez de dire, demanda le directeur.

         - Allez donc demander au ministre ce qu'il a fait de mon dossier, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Je vais lui écrire sur-le-champ pour qu'il me confirme ce que vous venez de me dire, tant que je n'aurais pas reçu sa réponse, je ne vous ferai pas confiance, dit Dumbledore.

Soudain le professeur McGonagall entra dans le bureau de Rogue.

         - Albus, nous avons un problème, une créature est entrée dans la grande salle, elle dit qu'elle veut voir immédiatement Argantaëlle, déclara d'une voix inquiète McGonagall.

         - Minerva, calmez-vous et dites nous ce que c'est comme créature, dit Dumbledore.

         - Je ne sais pas, je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, sa peau est d'un rouge très sombre presque noir, elle porte une armure et elle a deux grandes ailes noires, on dirait des ailes de chauve-souris géante, dit d'une voix hachée McGonagall.

         - Un démon ! C'est un démon qui est dans la grande salle, dépêchons-nous, les élèves sont en danger, cria Argantaëlle.

Ils quittent tout le bureau de Rogue pour pénétrer dans la grande salle, sur le seuil de la salle Argantaëlle leur fait signe de rester là et elle s'avance seul face au démon.

         - C'est moi que tu cherche démon, demanda Argantaëlle.

         - Tu es Argantaëlle, questionna le démon.

         - Oui, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Dis-moi est ce bien toi qui à vaincu un démon dans une arène neutre, demanda le démon.

         - Oui, c'est bien moi qui ai fait ça, répliqua Argantaëlle.

         - Alors, je te défie en combat, dit le démon.

         - Je ne sais pas ou tu vois une arène démon, rétorqua avec ironie Argantaëlle.

         - Regarde, dit le démon.

Il claqua des doigts et quatre démons mineurs apparurent portent chacun une sphère lumineuse, trois d'entre elles ont un éclat sombre, alors que la dernière est aussi brillante que le soleil.

         - Je vois que tu as quatre sphères, mais je ne vois toujours pas d'arène, nargua Argantaëlle.

         - Il y a là dehors un stade qui ferra parfaitement l'affaire, répliqua le démon.

         - Bien, étant donner que tu as quatre sphères, je ne peux pas refuser le combat, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Non, Argantaëlle, je t'en prie refuse ce combat, je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, hurla Rogue.

         - Allons Severus, tu sais que cela fait partie de mes devoirs lui répondit Argantaëlle.

Ils sortirent tous de la grande salle et allèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, puis ils s'approchèrent du stade de Quidditch.

         - Bien si ça ne te gêne pas, démon, je vais transformer ce stade pour qu'il devienne une arène, dit Argantaëlle.

D'un délicat mouvement de son bras droit elle transforma le stade, les hautes tribunes ont disparut laissant la place à des gradins semblable à ceux d'un cirque romain, là où se trouvait la pelouse, il n'y a plus que de la terre battue et même plutôt du sable.

Les démons mineurs se placèrent aux quatre coins de la surface de combat et chacun pausa la sphère qu'il portait. Aussitôt des racines sortirent de terre et entourèrent les sphères, elles étaient maintenant à environ un mètre du sol, elles se mirent à vibrer ensemble puis de chacune d'elle sortit un rayon de lumière qui se dirigea vers le ciel, les quatre rayons s'élargissent petit à petit, puis se rejoignent et finissent par former un mur infranchissable. Seul le démon et Argantaëlle sont à l'intérieur.

Le combat va pouvoir commencer, les spectateurs ne risquent pas d'être blesser et personne ne pourras intervenir dans le combat pour favoriser l'un ou l'autre adversaire. Le mur disparaîtra seulement lorsque l'un des deux combattants perdra la vie.

Argantaëlle dégaine son épée de la main droite avec la lame elle s'ouvre légèrement la paume de sa main gauche, puis elle sert cette main et laisse couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol, à cet instant deux grandes ailes d'environ quatre mètres d'envergure semblent sortirent de son dos à hauteur de ses omoplates. Elles sont faite de plumes d'un blanc lumineux.

         - Voilà démon, maintenant je suis prête à t'affronter, s'exclama Argantaëlle.

         - Je t'attends saleté d'ange, vociféra le démon.

Les deux combattants sont maintenant en garde chacun ayant déployé leurs ailes ils se ruent l'un sur l'autre. Leurs épées s'entrechoquent, puis Argantaëlle rompt l'épreuve de force et recule en fessant une roulade, elle se relève et attaque en visant le flanc du démon, il réplique en tentant de lui trancher la tête, mais elle est plus rapide et se baisse en lui portant un coup sur son bras gauche.

Il riposte avec un coup violent qui aurait du la couper en deux si elle ne l'avait pas stoppé avec sa propre épée. Elle se relève d'un coup et le repousse.

Il riposte en chargent sur elle tel un taureau furieux, l'épée brandie au-dessus de sa tête. Alors que l'épée allait s'abattre, elle s'envola esquivant ainsi l'attaque, par contre le démon tombe à terre emporté par l'élan de sa charge.

Il se relève et s'élève aussi dans les airs. Le combat est passé dans les airs, mais n'a rien perdu de sa violence, Ils ne cessent de se rué l'un sur l'autre dans des charges violentes utilisant plus la force brute que les techniques de combats.

Chaque adversaire a maintenant reçu quelques blessures, aucunes qui ne soit mortelle pour l'instant. Mais Argantaëlle commence à faiblir, les démons ont toujours été plus puissant que les anges si elle a pu en battre plusieurs, elle avait été jusque là avantagé en les combattant dans des arènes angéliques, mais là elle est dans une arène démoniaque et elle n'a pas l'avantage. Le démon lui ne semble pas faiblir, mais bien au contraire il semble de plus en plus puissant.

Le démon se rua une fois encore sur Argantaëlle, cette fois elle ne réussit pas à éviter le coup l'épée du démon lui passe à travers le ventre et ressort dans son dos. Elle se dégage et s'éloigne du démon, elle se pose et tombe à genou, elle est à bout de force.

         - Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu vas mourir Argantaëlle, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement dans une arène démoniaque chaque blessure que je te fais t'affaiblit, alors qu'elles augmentent ma puissance, ricana le démon.

         - Qu'est ce que tu raconte démon, je n'ai pas encore perdu, loin de la, s'exclama Argantaëlle.

         - Réfléchit donc un peu, les trois sphères démoniaques asspirent l'énergie qui est en toi et me la transmettent, alors tu vois même si je ne t'attaque pas, tu mourras quand même, dit le démon.

         - Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors mes chances sont effectivement mince, mais elles existent quand même et tant qu'il y aura de la vie en moi je me battrai, affirma Argantaëlle.

Soudain deux phénix apparaissent, ils font plusieurs fois le tour du bouclier pour se faire remarquer, puis ils finissent par se poser sur les plus hauts gradins derrière le démon, mais en face d'Argantaëlle, ils ne s'étaient pas mis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais l'un derrière l'autre. Celui qui est noir se plaça devant celui qui est blanc comme s'il voulait le protégé. Argantaëlle les regarde et soudain sourit, ils viennent de lui montrer comment vaincre le démon.

         - Navré démon, mais j'ai bien l'intention de te tuer et j'ai trouvé comment le faire, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens plus debout et tu affirme pouvoir me battre, je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre, déclara le démon.

Argantaëlle prend son épée avec ses deux mains par la lame et la tient à l'horizontal, elle se relève avec peine, maintenant elle set la lame de ses deux mains pour faire coulé son sang, alors deux ailes identiques à celles du démon apparaissent dans son dos entre les deus est aussi apparut la marque des ténèbres de Voldemort. Maintenant elle a retrouvé toute son énergie et se rue avec violence sur le démon.

         - Non, tu es une demi-démone, ce n'est pas possible, il n'en existe qu'une, c'est Lilith et elle est morte, il y a 22 ans, dit le démon.

         - Je suis la fille de Lilith et je vais t'anéantir, dit Argantaëlle.

L'épée d'Argantaëlle transperce le cœur du démon, puis elle la retire et tranche la tête du démon à cet instant le bouclier se dissipe.

         - Chaos, Elysion occupez-vous des deux démons près de vous, cria Argantaëlle.

A ce cri les deux phénix s'envolent et chacun se rue sur un démon mineur pour le tuer. Quant à Argantaëlle, elle vole jusqu'au démon qui est sur sa gauche lui tranche la tête, puis se rue sur celui de droite, elle lui plante son épée dans le ventre avant de lui couper la tête.

Quant aux phénix, ils ont planté leurs serres dans la poitrine des deux autres démons pour leur arraché le cœur en quelques instants les cinq démons sont passé de vie à trépas.

Argantaëlle tomba à genou, son sang s'écoule par ses blessures, elle est épuisée. Les deux phénix sont venus se pauser devant elle, ils chantent doucement pour l'encouragé.

         - Aller Chaos, Elysion allez chercher les sphères, demanda Argantaëlle.

Les deux phénix s'envolent pour aller prendre les sphères et les pauser au centre de l'arène. Argantaëlle se relève en s'appuyant sur son épée et prend la sphère qui se trouve juste à côté d'elle, c'est la sphère angélique, celle qui brille comme le soleil qui se trouve là. Une qu'elle la dans sa main elle vole vers le corps du démon et lui dessert les doigts qui sont resté crispé sur la garde de l'épée du démon, elle ramasse la lame dans une main elle tient maintenant la sphère angélique alors qu'elle a deux épées dans l'autre, elle se dirige vers le centre de l'arène ou les deux oiseaux ont pausé les trois sphères démoniaques. Les deux oiseaux sont maintenant en train de s'éloigné de l'arène leurs présences n'est plus indispensable.

Argantaëlle plante l'épée du démon à deux pas des trois sphères en direction du nord, elle fait de même avec sa propre épée, mais vers le sud, puis elle pose la sphère angélique également à deux pas des trois sphères démoniaques, mais à l'est puis elle se place à deux pas des trois sphères à l'ouest.

Elle étant les bras à l'horizontal et commence à réciter un rituel à cet instant le soleil se lève, le combat à durer toute la nuit.

         - Par le pouvoir des anges, qui luttent éternellement contre les démons que ses trois sphères démoniaques symbole de la puissance des démons, soient détruites grâce à la force et la luminosité du soleil levant, psalmodia Argantaëlle.

Lorsqu'elle finit de réciter la formule, sa tenue de combat, les deux épées et la sphère angélique se mettent à briller du même éclat, puis envoient un rayon vers les trois sphères qui se fissurent, puis se brisent et finissent par n'être plus qu'un tas de cendre.

Soudain quelque chose apparaît dans le ciel et s'approche d'Argantaëlle. C'est un ange, il porte une grande robe blanche, il n'a ni armure ni arme.

         - Argantaëlle, ce que tu as fait est extraordinaire, dit l'ange.

         - Je sais Nathanaël, ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis votre nièce, répondit Argantaëlle.

Nathanaël rattrapât sa nièce avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

         - Tu es épuisé ma nièce, je vais me charger de détruire les corps de ces cinq démons, dit Nathanaël.

Il claqua des doigts et les cinq corps disparurent. Harry, Drago et les professeurs sont descendu des gradins et se dirigèrent vers les deux anges. Severus est le premier sur place, il est très inquiet pour Argantaëlle.

         - Oh ! Non, Argantaëlle, ne meurt pas, je t'aime, déclara Rogue.

Rogue prit l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras, alors elle ouvrit les yeux.

         - Moi aussi je t'aime Severus et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, dit Argantaëlle.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de son oncle.

         - Je vous en prie mon oncle, prenez la sphère angélique et l'épée du démon, vous en avez plus besoin que moi, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Je te remercie pour ta générosité ma nièce, j'accepte à condition que tu me laisse soigné tes blessures, répondit Nathanaël.

         - C'est d'accord, dit Argantaëlle.

Nathanaël pausa la main droite sur le cœur d'Argantaëlle, une lumière se mit à l'entouré, lorsqu'elle disparaît toutes les blessures d'Argantaëlle ont disparus, mais elle est encore très fatigué.

         - Bien maintenant que tu n'es plus en danger, je vais retourner dans les cieux, mais avant, je vais redonner son aspect normal à ce lieu, dit Nathanaël.

Il tape des mains et le stade de Quidditch réparait. Il se retourne vers Rogue qui porte Argantaëlle qui a de nouveau perdu connaissance.

         - Severus, je te confie Argantaëlle, je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne la rendras jamais malheureuse, je veux qu'avec toi elle ne connaisse que l'amour, la passion et qu'aucune tristesse ne viennent plus la faire souffrir, dit Nathanaël.

         - Je promets de l'aimer et de la protéger de tous ceux qui pourraient lui vouloir du mal, répondit Rogue.

Ses paroles rassurent Nathanaël, maintenant il sait que contrairement à Lilith, Argantaëlle sera heureuse dans sa vie. Alors il s'envole et rejoint les cieux emportant avec lui la sphère angélique et l'épée du démon. Rogue lui est inquiet car il n'arrive pas à réveiller Argantaëlle. Il l'amène à l'infirmerie ou Madame Pomfresh ne sait pas du tout quoi faire.

         - Du calme Pompom, d'après ce que j'ai vu, son oncle à soigner toutes ses blessures, alors rafraîchissez la un peu et laissez la dormir, dit Dumbledore.

         - Et pour ses ailes, comment fait-on pour les lui enlever, demanda Pomfresh.

         - Non, mais ça va pas, il n'est pas question de lui enlever ses ailes, elles font parti d'elle, hurla Rogue.

         - Du calme Severus, elle ne va pas lui enlever ses ailes, c'est juste que ça prend de la place et qu'on ne sait pas trop comment l'installer pour ne pas abîmer ses ailes, dit le directeur.

         - Il faut la coucher sur le côté et ses ailes ne risqueront rien, déclara Rogue.

Il joint le geste à la parole et installe Argantaëlle sur le côté et dispose ses ailes pour qu'elles ne soient pas blessées puis il la couvre délicatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Drago pénètrent dans l'infirmerie en portant l'épée d'Argantaëlle.

         - Euh ! Professeur Rogue, vous pourriez nous dire où on doit mettre son épée, demanda Drago.

         - Ouais ! Par ce qu'elle est très lourde, dit Harry.

         - C'est beaucoup trop lourd pour vous, vous auriez du la laisser ou elle était, je serai aller la chercher plus tard, aller donner-la moi, dit Rogue.

         - Tenez dirent Harry et Drago en lui tendant l'épée.

         - C'est vrai qu'elle est lourde dit Rogue en la prennent.

Il la pause dans un coin de l'infirmerie.

         - Euh ! Professeur Rogue, on peut vous poser une question, demanda Harry.

         - Je crois que vous venez de le faire M. Potter, mais vous pouvez m'en poser une autre, dit Rogue d'une voix amusée.

         - Et bien Merlin nous a dit, que nous sommes des gardiens, mais il ne nous a pas dit de quoi nous sommes les gardiens, est-ce que vous le savez, demanda Drago.

         - Je la sais, mais vous devrez le trouver par vous-même, déclara Rogue.

         - Bon, puisque vous ne pouvez pas nous répondre, si vous nous racontiez l'histoire d'Argantaëlle, demanda Harry.

         - Je dois avouer que je suis moi aussi intéresser de connaître son histoire, dit Dumbledore.

         - Je ne connais pas tous les détailles, mais je vais vous raconter ce que je sais, dit Rogue.

         - On vous écoute, dit Drago.

         - Bon, par ou vais-je commencer, dit Rogue.

         - Ben pendant le combat le démon a parlé de Lilith et Argantaëlle a dit que c'était sa mère, dit Harry.

         - Bien, alors commençons par Lilith, elle est la demi-sœur de Nathanaël, l'ange qui est venu tout à l'heure. Elle a la même mère, mais son père est un démon. Aël, la mère de Lilith a été violé par un démon lors d'une bataille, enfin je ne suis pas sur des détailles, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu d'histoire d'amour entre Aël et ce démon. Malheureusement elle s'est retrouvée enceinte, elle a donné la vie à Lilith qui était donc à moitié ange et a moitié démon. Sa mère et son demi-frère l'on entouré de tout leur amour, mais ils n'ont pas pu empêcher que tous les autres anges la rejètent, quand elle était petite ça allait encore. Mais au moment ou elle a du entré dans les arènes pour se battre, elle a du déployer ses ailes aux yeux de tous et à ce moment il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute sur l'identité de son père, alors ils l'on forcé à quitter les cieux, dit Rogue.

         - Qu'avait de particulier ses ailes, en avait-elle quatre comme Argantaëlle, demanda Dumbledore.

         - Non, elle en avait deux, mais une d'ange et une de démon, répondit Rogue.

         - C'est à cause de ça qu'ils l'ont rejeté, demanda Drago.

         - Oui, c'était il y a 25 ans, ensuite je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue jusqu'à il y a 22 ans, quand elle est arrivé à St-Mangouste gravement blessé et demandant que l'on sauve l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle, lorsqu'ils lui on demandé qui l'avait blessé et qui était le père de l'enfant pour l'avertir, elle leur a répondu que Voldemort était le père de l'enfant, mais aussi que c'était lui qui l'avait attaqué, car il avait peur du futur enfant. Elle a vu son enfant, la tenu dans ses bras le temps de lui donné un nom et de lui souhaité une vie plus heureuse que la sienne. Voilà l'histoire de Lilith, dit Rogue.

         - Si Voldemort voulait tué l'enfant, pourquoi Fudge la t'il gardé enfermé à St-Mangouste, il aurait du lui enseigné la magie, dit Dumbledore.

         - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, toujours est-il qu'à ses yeux, comme elle est la fille de Voldemort, elle ne peut qu'être identique à lui, dit Rogue.

         - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé après pour Argantaëlle, demanda Harry.

         - Elle a été enfermée à St-Mangouste, elle n'a pas reçu d'amour, tout le monde la méprisait, elle n'avait le droit de rien faire, elle était toujours enfermée dans sa chambre seule sans jouets, sans livres. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre avec des barreaux et en plus elle était trop haute pour elle, alors elle n'a même pas pu observer l'extérieur. Fudge ne voulait pas qu'elle apprenne la magie, pourtant ses pouvoirs se développaient, ils étaient même de plus en plus puisant, à un tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à masquer sa présence à St-Mangouste. Quand elle a eu dix ans, la magie était tellement puissante dans son corps que pour la libéré elle fit apparaître ses ailes pour la première fois Fudge était présent quand ça c'est produit, il a été extrêmement effrayé et encore plus quand est apparu Nathanaël qui était venu par ce qu'il avait ressenti une énergie angélique. Quand il a vu Argantaëlle il a tout de suite sut que c'était ça nièce, il avait senti les liens du sang qui le rattachait à cet enfant. Alors il la emmené avec lui dans les cieux, mais il n'a pas dit aux autres anges qu'elle était la fille de Lilith, alors elle a passé cinq ans de bonheur. Son oncle lui a apprit à utiliser ses pouvoirs Angéliques, mais aussi à ce battre et quand il a jugé qu'elle était prête, il la laissé entrer dans l'arène pour affronter son premier démon, le combat c'est déroulé dans une arène angélique, elle avait donc l'avantage, les sphères angéliques aspiraient les forces du démon pour les lui transmettre à elle, elle a gagné ce combat et bien d'autre encore. Pendant une année elle n'a cessé de se battre contre les démons, mais un jour l'un d'entre eux la défié dans une arène neutre, elle ne pouvait pas refuser le combat et là aucun des adversaires n'étaient avantagé, chacun n'avait que ses propres forces pour ce battre. C'est durant ce combat qu'elle a déployé pour la première fois ses ailes démoniaques, c'est la que tous les autres anges ont compris qu'elle était la fille de Lilith, alors elle a du quitté les cieux. Elle avait gagné le combat, éliminé les deux autres démons présents pour que personne parmi les démons ne sache son existence, mais elle était de nouveau seul. Avant qu'elle ne parte son oncle lui a donné l'épée qu'elle possède, c'était celle de Lilith avant, maintenant c'est sa fille qui devait l'utiliser, dit Rogue.

         - C'est après ça qu'elle a rencontré Merlin, demanda Drago.

         - Oui et il lui a apprit la magie, puis il la initié et elle est devenue une gardienne, quand a moi je l'ai rencontré, il y a trois ans durant les vacances d'été après la première année de Harry et Drago à Poudlard, dit Rogue.

         - Ou l'avez-vous rencontré, demanda le directeur.

         - Je me suis perdu dans la forêt interdite et je me suis retrouvé à Brocéliande, c'est là que je l'ai rencontré, je crois que ça a été les premières vacances en tant que professeur dont j'ai réellement profité, déclara Rogue.

         - Ah ! Pourquoi, demanda Dumbledore.

         - Elle m'a apprécié tel que j'étais et n'a jamais cherché à me faire changer, elle m'a écouté sans me juger c'est elle qui m'a apprit à sourire, avec elle j'ai apprit ce que s'était de vivre, dit Rogue.

         - Allez-vous la demander en mariage, dit Dumbledore.

         - Oui, je n'ai plus aucune raison pour ne pas le faire, dit Rogue.

         - Euh ! Professeur Dumbledore est ce que vous allez faire confiance à Argantaëlle maintenant, demanda Harry.

         - Oui Harry, je vais lui faire confiance, elle a protégé tous les élèves de ce démon, ça ne pouvait pas être un piège par ce que les démons ne sont pas avec Voldemort, alors maintenant je sais qu'elle est sincère, dit le directeur.

         - Harry, Drago, je crois que vous devriez aller dormir, vous dormez debout, dit Rogue.

         - Et ou je vais dormir, par ce que si je vais dans mon dortoir les autres Serpentards vont me massacrer, dit Drago.

         - Et moi si je vais chez les Griffondors, je ne pourrais pas aller me coucher avant de tout leur avoir raconté et j'en ai pas trop envie, et pis j'aimerai bien dormir dans la même chambre que Drago, dit Harry.

         - Vous êtes d'accord de dormir dans la même chambre, demanda Rogue.

         - Oui, répondirent en chœur Harry et Drago.

         - Est-ce que ça vous gêne si vous devez partager le même lit, demanda Rogue.

         - Euh ! Ca dépend la taille du lit, dit Harry.

         - Eh ! T'a peur de moi, demanda Drago.

         - Non, Drago, c'est juste que je voudrais pas t'assommer en fessant un cauchemar, dit Harry.

         - Vous inquiétez pas, c'est un grand lit, dit Rogue.

         - Alors c'est d'accord, dit Harry.

         - Ouais ! Alors ça va aller, dit Drago.

         - Albus, vous pouvez veiller sur Argantaëlle pendant que je les conduis à mes appartements, dit Rogue.

         - Mais bien sur Severus, répondit Dumbledore.

Le professeur Rogue guide Harry et Drago jusqu'à ces appartements. Il leur montre ou est la salle de bain, puis il prête à chacun un pyjama, une fois qu'ils sont changer, il leur montre sa chambre et le lit dans lequel ils vont dormir.

         - Le lit va être assez grand pour vous deux, demanda Rogue.

         - Oh ! Oui, on pourrait même y dormir à quatre, tellement il est grand, dit Harry.

         - Ouais, comme ça même si tu as des cauchemars, tu ne risqueras pas de me faire tomber du lit, dit Drago.

         - Harry, veux-tu que je te donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve, demanda Rogue.

         - Oui, je veux bien professeur, répondit Harry.

         - Euh ! Est-ce que je peux en avoir aussi, demanda Drago.

         - Tu fais des cauchemars Drago, questionna Rogue.

         - Parfois, mais c'est surtout que j'ai pas l'habitude de dormir quand il fait jour, dit Drago.

         - Bien alors bouger pas je vais vous en chercher, dit Rogue.

Il sortit de la chambre pour ce rendre dans son labo personnel, il y prit une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves et deux gobelets. Il retourna dans la chambre, il remplit les deux gobelets et pausa la fiole sur la table qui se trouve dans la chambre.

         - Bon, vous êtes bien installé, demanda Rogue

         - Oui répondirent en chœur Harry et Drago.

         - Alors tenez et buvez tous, dit Rogue en leur tendant les gobelets.

A peine ont-ils finit de boire la potion qu'ils s'endorment, Rogue leur pris les gobelets des mains et alla les poser sur la table vers la fiole, puis il retourne vers le lit pour couvrir correctement les deux garçons.

Quand il s'est assuré que les deux garçons sont installés correctement, il quitta ses appartements et retourna à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur l'amour de sa vie.

         - Merci Albus, maintenant je vais rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, dit Rogue.

         - Mais ce n'était rien voyons Harry et Drago dorment-ils, demanda Dumbledore.

         - Oui, je leur ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves à tous les deux, ils vont dormir toute la journée, dit Rogue.

         - C'est bien, je vais aussi aller me coucher, n'hésiter pas à venir me réveiller ce nécessaire, dit le directeur.

Dumbledore sortit, il ne reste plus que Argantaëlle et Rogue dans l'infirmerie. Il s'installe sur une chaise qu'il a placer près du lit d'Argantaëlle, il prend une de ces mains dans une des siennes, il dépose un baisser sur le front de celle qu'il aime et s'installe confortablement pour attendre qu'elle se réveille. Il finit par s'endormir la tête pauser sur Argantaëlle.

Quatre heures se sont écoulées, Argantaëlle est en train de se réveiller, elle cens quelque chose sur elle, elle ouvre les yeux et voit que Rogue dore sur elle et qu'il lui tient une main.

         - Il devait être très inquiet, pensa Argantaëlle.

Elle bougea légèrement pour ce dégagé et s'aperçoit que ces ailes sont encore déployées, elle concentre son énergie et les fait disparaître. Elle peut maintenant se coucher sur le dos, Rogue ne c'est pas réveillé, il a juste légèrement grogné quand elle a bougé, mais il dort encore, elle se met à passer doucement sa main libre dans les cheveux de Rogue.

Dumbledore entre dans l'infirmerie, il sourit en voyant Rogue endormit la tête pausé sur Argantaëlle.

         - Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Bonjour Argantaëlle et appelé moi Albus, je vous en prie, dit Dumbledore.

         - D'accord pro…euh ! Albus, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Vous allez mieux, demanda le directeur.

         - Oui, je vais bien maintenant et dès que Sev sera réveillé, je pourrais me lever, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Il est mignon comme ça, dit Dumbledore.

         - Oui, je le trouve super craquant quand il dort, dit Argantaëlle.

Rogue commence à bouger légèrement, émet quelques grognements, puis ouvre les yeux.

         - Coucou Sev, bien dormi, demanda Argantaëlle.

         - Coucou mon amour, tu va mieux, demanda Rogue.

         - Oui, je vais bien, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Je suis contant que tu sois guérie, dit Rogue.

Rogue se redresse sur sa chaise, s'étend, puis il embrasse tendrement Argantaëlle sur le front.

         - C'est tout, j'ai pas droit à un vrai bisou, dit Argantaëlle.

         - C'est qu'on est pas tout seul, dit Rogue.

         - Je vous laisse, les tourtereaux, mais pas trop de bêtise, dit Dumbledore.

         - Merci Albus, dit Rogue.

A peine Dumbledore partit Rogue embrasse passionnément Argantaëlle, il en ferait bien plus, mais l'infirmière vient juste d'entré.

         - Non, mais ça va pas, vous êtes dans une infirmerie, vous pourriez aller dans votre chambre Severus, dit l'infirmière.

         - Oh ! Zut ! On peut jamais être dix minutes tranquille, dit Rogue.

         - Bon, ben puisqu'on gêne, on va aller ailleurs, hein mon amour, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Oui, c'est ça aller donc fleureter ailleurs, dit l'infirmière.

Rogue et Argantaëlle quittent l'infirmerie et se rendent dans les cuisines pour soulager une petite faim.

         - Au faite, je me suis permis de raconté à Dumbledore, Harry et Drago ton histoire et aussi celle de ta mère enfin ce que je sais et je ne me suis pas arrêté sur les détailles, dit Rogue.

         - Ah ! Et quand ont-ils pensé, demanda Argantaëlle

         - Oh ! Ils ont été assez étonnés, mais maintenant Dumbledore te fait confiance et il c'est même demandé pourquoi Fudge n'avait pas voulu t'enseigner la magie, dit Rogue.

         - Ca je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Ha ! Au faite Harry et Drago mon demander de quoi ils sont les gardiens, dit Rogue.

         - Tu ne leur as pas répondu, j'espère, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Non, bien sur, dit Rogue.

         - Il va falloir que je leur explique leur rôle de gardiens, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Et ! En faite c'est quoi exactement leur mission, je sais qu'ils sont les gardiens du futur, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils doivent faire, par exemple toi en tant que gardienne de Brocéliande, tu assure la survie des créatures magiques, mais aussi des mondes magiques, puisque si Brocéliande disparaît la magie disparaît, alors c'est quoi leur job, demanda Rogue.

         - L'un représente les forces de la lumière et l'autre celles de l'obscurité, ils devront faire en sorte que ni l'un ni l'autre ne domine les mondes magiques, mais avant de pouvoir arriver à cela ils devront vaincre Voldemort ensemble, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Et comment peuvent-ils arriver à faire cela, demanda Rogue.

         - Tout simplement en devenant des amis sincères et fidèles, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - C'est aussi simple que ça, répliqua Rogue.

         - Tu trouve que vaincre mon père, c'est simple, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Ouais, bon d'accord, mais après ça, c'est plutôt facile, dit Rogue.

         - Tu sais, je ne leur donnerai pas la réponse sur un plateau, bien sur, je leur dirai de quoi ils sont les gardiens, mais après pour ce qui est de savoir ce qu'ils devront faire, ils auront droit à une énigme, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Ah ! Effectivement c'est moins simple comme ça, dit Rogue.

         - Il y a autre chose dont j'aimerai discuter avec toi mon amour, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Mais je t'écoute ma chérie, répondit Rogue.

         - Et bien tu vois quand j'aurai accomplit ma mission auprès de Harry et Drago, je n'aurai plus ma place ici dans le monde des sorciers, je devrais retourner à Brocéliande, dit Argantaëlle.

         - En faite, je m'en doutais un peu que tu devrais retourner à Brocéliande, alors … Rogue s'agenouille devant Argantaëlle … veux-tu m'épouser Argantaëlle, demanda Rogue.

         - Euh ! Ben ! Je sais pas trop, il faut que je réfléchisse, dit Argantaëlle.    

         - Vraiment tu sais pas, demanda Rogue.

- Mais non je blague, bien sur que je veux t'épouser Sev, aller embrasse-moi mon amour, dit Argantaëlle.

Rogue se relève et embrasse passionnément Argantaëlle.

         - Et elle est ou la bague de fiançailles, demanda en rigolant Argantaëlle.

         - Euh ! Ben c'est que j'en ai pas, dit Rogue.

         - C'est pas grave, fait pas cette tête, je t'aime quand même, dit Argantaëlle.

- C'est vrai, répondit Rogue

         - Mais bien sur grand bêta, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Tu es d'accord si c'est Albus qui nous marie, demanda Rogue.

         - Je serai enchanté d'être marié par lui, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Et qui allons nous prendre comme témoins, dit Rogue.

         - Qu'est ce que tu penses de Harry et Drago, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Ouais, j'espère qu'ils accepteront, dit Rogue.

         - et après tu viendras avec moi à Brocéliande, dit Argantaëlle.

- Oui, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de Voldemort, je pourrai vivre libre et heureux avec toi mon amour, dit Rogue.

         - Ce sera vraiment merveilleux, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Par contre Albus va devoir me trouver un remplaçant, dit Rogue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il en trouvera un, maintenant si on allait faire en sorte que tous ça puisse se réaliser aujourd'hui, dit Argantaëlle.

- Oui, quelle heure est-il Oh ! Déjà quatre heures, Harry et Drago devraient bientôt ce réveiller, si tu allais leur demander d'être nos témoins pendants que je vais organiser la cérémonie avec Albus, dit Rogue.

         - C'est d'accord, mais où aura lieux le mariage, demanda Argantaëlle.

         - Dans la grande salle, je pende, dit Rogue.

         - OK ! A tout à l'heure, répondit Argantaëlle.

Ils se séparent, l'un se dirige vers les étages tendis que l'autre va vers les cachots. Argantaëlle est maintenant dans les appartements de Rogue, dans les quels Harry et Drago dorment paisiblement. Elle s'approche du grand lit dans lequel ils reposent.

         - Harry, Drago, réveillez-vous, dit Argantaëlle.

Harry grogne et se retourne, se retrouvant ainsi collé à Drago.

         - Allez, levez-vous, j'ai quelque chose a vous demandez, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Gngn ! Hein ! Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui à, qui attaque, demanda Harry encore à moitié endormie.

         - Euh ! Harry il n'y a personne qui attaque, c'est juste l'heure de se lever, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Ah bon et il est quelle heure, dit Harry.

         - Il est quatre heures dix, tu veux bien secouer un peu Drago s'il te plait, demanda Argantaëlle.

         - Euh ! Oui d'accord, dit Harry.

Harry secoua Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Doucement Harry, je suis réveillé maintenant, alors arrête de me secouer comme un prunier, dit Drago.

         - J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, dit Argantaëlle.

         - On écoute dire en chœur Harry et Drago.

- Severus et moi nous aimerions que vous soyez nos témoins pour notre mariage, demanda Argantaëlle.

         - Oh ! Vous allez vous marier, dit d'une voix étonnée Harry.

         - Oui si vous êtes d'accord d'être nos témoins, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Moi je suis d'accord, dit Drago.

         - Moi aussi, c'est quand le mariage, demanda Harry.

         - Tout de suite et après je vous donnerai les derniers détaille pour votre mission puis Sev et moi nous      partirons vivre à Brocéliande, dit Argantaëlle.

         - Vous n'allez pas rester plus longtemps, demanda Harry.

- Non, ma pace est à Brocéliande, bon alors habillez-vous et venez à la grande salle, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Et attend, tu peux nous dire de quoi, on est les gardiens, demanda Drago.

- Bon d'accord, alors voilà, vous êtes les gardiens du futur, mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus pour l'instant, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Voaou ! Les gardiens du futur, c'est chouette ça, dit Harry.

         - Bon, je vais en premier sous la douche d'accord Harry, demanda Drago.

         - Ca me va, répondit Harry.

         - Je vous laisse, dit Argantaëlle.

Argantaëlle quitte les appartements de Rogue et se rend dans la grande salle, elle y retrouve Rogue et Dumbledore.

         - Alors, ils sont d'accord d'être nos témoins, demanda Rogue.

         - Oui, ils vont arriver dans quelques minutes, dit Argantaëlle.

- Bien alors j'espère que ça vous convient si le mariage à lieux juste avant le souper et que tous Poudlard soit présent, demanda le directeur.

         - Oh ! Moi ça ne me gêne pas, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Ah moi aussi ça me va, dit Rogue.

         - Bien alors il ne manque que les témoins, dit Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Encore une chose, une fois que vous nous aurez marié nous allons partir vivre à Brocéliande, alors vous allez devoir trouver un nouveau professeur de potion, dit Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai quelqu'un, il ne sera sans doute pas aussi bon que vous, mais nous ferons avec, dit Dumbledore.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent dans la grande salle en portant l'épée d'Argantaëlle, ils rejoignirent les trois adultes.

         - Argantaëlle, on t'a ramené ton épée, dit Drago.

         - Merci les garçons, je crois bien que je l'aurai oublié ici sans vous, dit Argantaëlle.

Elle leur prit l'épée et la rangea dans son foureau.

         - Bon si nous commencions le mariage, dit Dumbledore.

Argantaëlle et Severus se mettent en face de Dumbledore, Drago se place à la gauche de Rogue et Harry à la droite d'Argantaëlle.

- Severus, Argantaëlle tenez tous les deux cette baguette de cristal, dit Dumbledore en la leur tendant.

Argantaëlle et Severus prennent la baguette, quand ils la tienne, elle change de couleur et devin aussi brillante que de l'or.

- Severus acceptes-tu de prendre Argantaëlle pour épouse de l'aimer de tout ton cœur et de la protéger avec toute la puissance de ta magie, demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, j'accepte de la prendre pour épouse, de l'aimer et la protégé même au-delà de la mort, répondit Severus.

- Argantaëlle acceptes-tu de prendre Severus pour époux de l'aimer de toute ton âme et de le rendre heureux avec toute la puissance de ta magie, demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, j'accepte de le prendre pour époux de l'aimer et le rendre heureux même par delà la mort, répondit Argantaëlle.

         - Au nom de la magie, je vous déclare mari et femme, dit Dumbledore.

Harry et Drago pausèrent une main sur la baguette de cristal et cette dernière se sépara en deux et se transforma en deux bracelets qui se trouvaient l'un au poignet droit de Severus, l'autre au poignet gauche d'Argantaëlle, c'est la preuve de leur union.

         - Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, dit Dumbledore.

Severus s'empresse de le faire. Toute la salle applaudit pour féliciter les jeunes mariés.

         - Maintenant que nous sommes mariés, nous allons partir, dit Severus.

         - Oui mon chéri lui répondit Argantaëlle.

Elle ouvrit une porte vers Brocéliande.

- Et ! Attendez, vous avez promis de nous dire en quoi consiste notre mission de gardiens, dit Drago.

- Je ne vais pas vous donner la réponse, vous devrez la découvrir grâce à une énigme, par contre je peux vous dire qu'avant de pouvoir être réellement les gardiens du futur, vous devrez tuer Voldemort, déclara Argantaëlle.

         - On devra le tuer ensemble, demanda Drago.

         - Oui Drago ensemble, pour ce qui est de votre mission, sachez que l'un de vous symbolise la lumière et l'autre l'obscurité, pour le reste la réponse est sur cette tablette de cristal, déclara Argantaëlle.

Elle leurs donna la tablette, puis partit en compagnie de son mari. La porte se referma derrière eux.

         - Bon, alors qu'est ce qui est écrit sur cette tablette, demanda Drago.

         - Ecoute, dit Harry.

Les gardiens du futur

Un cercle de lumière et d'obscurité,

Le combat éternel de la lumière contre l'obscurité.

Il symbolise la lutte du bien contre le mal.

C'est une lutte qui ne s'arrêtera jamais,

Elle dure depuis la nuit des temps et durera jusqu'à la fin de l'univers.

On ne peut en anéantire une sans détruire l'autre.

Ce qu'il faut c'est arrivé à un équilibre.

FIN

Des commentaires, aller soyez gentille, juste pour me dire si c'est bien.


End file.
